This invention relates to new and useful improvements in heat recovery units for stoves.
It is well known that a good portion of the heat from a stove goes up the chimney and amounts to a heat loss which will vary with the heat transfer efficiency of the stove. Thus, devices have been employed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,416, for capturing some of the heat that usually escapes up the chimney. Such heat recovery units, while serving to cut down the heat loss up the chimney have the disadvantage that they reduce the chimney temperatures considerably and cause a precipitation of the soot and creosote therein. Such prior devices do not have an efficient and easily manipulated cleaning system and thus a dangerous situation may arise wherein they become plugged and create a hazardous combustion condition.